


Just Be Quick

by buckysdoll



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, It’s not that dirty i promise, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Not Beta Read, Not mentioned but Stu has a massive cock, Public Sex, SO, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, barely proofread, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysdoll/pseuds/buckysdoll
Summary: Bathroom breaks weren’t really your thing. Other girls would go there to do their makeup, gossip and rarely use the bathroom but you would much rather hold all activities. Except, what brought you on your rare trip to the bathroom today was something extra special: your goofy boyfriend who wanted to please the both of you.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Mentioned Billy Loomis/reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Just Be Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally got around to watching Scream and like everyone else, I fell in love with Stu and Billy. The two of them had been plaguing my mind for a day or so now and this scenario came to me while I was in the shower. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!

Bathroom breaks weren’t really your thing. Other girls would go there to do their makeup, gossip and rarely use the bathroom but you would much rather hold all activities and use your own toilet once you’d gotten home. Plus, the school bathrooms felt much too invasive. 

Except, what brought you on your rare trip to the bathroom today was something extra special. 

You were taking a history quiz and we’re close to finishing. While thinking of an answer to one of the questions, you tilted your head towards the classroom door where you saw the one and only Stu smiling at you. 

You furrowed your eyebrows and glanced towards the back of the classroom where Billy sat. He was absorbed in his quiz so you glanced back at Stu.

He pointed at you, then himself, then towards his left. That’s all he gave you before he blew a kiss your way and then strutted away. 

Quickly, you finished your quiz, turned it in and asked to take a bathroom break, to which your request was quickly granted. 

Stu stood a few feet away from the door, leaned up against the cement walls with his arms crossed and dimples showcased for you. 

“What’s up?” You asked as you approached him. It wasn’t rare for Stu to skip class but it was rare that he asked you to do it with him. He knew you cared too much about your image in grades. But today the two of you would make an exception. 

Besides, there were only 10 or so minutes left. 

“I just wanted to see ya,” Stu’s hands placed themselves on your waist and he pulled you closer. Without a care, he began kissing on your exposed neck, sucking on that one spot he knew got your knees weak. 

“Stu,” you mumbled. “We’re in school.” Stu shrugged and continued doing his job. “In the middle of the hallway,” You added. 

He pulled away from you. “Then let’s go somewhere private,” You didn’t have a say as he dragged you all the way down the hall towards the bathrooms practically no one used. He pushed you into the girls one and closed the door behind him, seeming to forget to lock it as he’d rather start bruising your lips with his kisses. 

“S-Stu,” you groaned when he abandoned your lips to kiss down your neck. He pushed your jacket off your shoulders and lifted your shirt above your head, having no mercy or care about what you had to say. 

“What’s your endgame?” You asked when Stu took a break to look at the tops of your breast that were visible under your bra. 

“Well, I wanna fuck you, sweetheart,” He smiled sweetly, fingers gripping your chin gently and bringing you closer to place a light, lingering kiss on your lips. 

You scoff even though a shudder ran through your body at the thought. Both of your boyfriends were always very good looking but today, there was something in the air and ever since you’d seen them this morning your panties had been wet. 

“You’re so unnecessarily horny all the time,” You pretended to be uninterested as you folded your arms under your chest. You weren’t particularly thinking about your action as your boobs pushed up, making themselves known to Stu once again who’s eyes couldn’t help but look at the twins sitting pretty. 

“Unnecessarily? I have a smoking hot girlfriend who keeps me this way,” He stepped closer to you and dug a hand under your skirt, pushing your panties to the side and barely swiping between your folds. “And if I’m the only one who’s horny all the time,” He brought his finger up to show you. “Then why are you soaking wet?” 

His middle finger was glistening with your slick and you gulped.

He got you there. 

He stuck the digit into his mouth, eyes not breaking contact as he licked your taste clean off his fingers. 

“Fine,” you grumbled more to yourself before you wrapped your arms around Stu’s neck and began kissing him again. 

Stu wasted no time in pulling you towards the sink and mirrors, turning you around so you could look at the two of you. He stared at you as he hiked your skirt up and began pulling your panties down, coaxing you into stepping out of them. 

“Stu!” You exclaimed when he tucked the red lacy pair into his jeans pocket. 

“What?” He kissed your neck and giggled. “I‘ll give them back,” Both of you knew that was a lie but you were too horny to care. 

You heard the sound of his zipper and a little bit of fumbling before Stu’s left hand gripped your waist and forcefully arched your back so your ass was on full display. 

A yelp came from you when he smacked your right ass cheek. 

“Sorry,” He laughed through an obviously void apology. “Just couldn’t help myself,” 

You didn’t have time to respond with a snarky comment as Stu bottomed out in you. His massive cock stuffing you without any hesitation. 

You watched your own jaw drop and Stu’s head throw back through the mirror. As he began to set a fast and hard pace, all your ears could focus on was the sound of your juices coating his cock and squelching. 

It only made you hornier as your moans became more obscene. 

All day, this was what you wanted. You knew Billy wouldn’t immediately give you the satisfaction you so desperately needed. He would tease you throughout the day and make you wait until later this afternoon for your release. 

But Stu would offer you a quickie in a school bathroom in between classes. He seemed to be horny to the brim himself and you decided that you both needed this. 

“My god you’re tight,” Stu groaned out. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the shell of your ear and his hips not halting even for a fraction of a second. “I don’t know how when we fuck you all the time, like some slut,” Not in your right state of mind, you couldn’t help your moan. 

Stu chuckled. “Oh, little girl likes to be called a slut?” He seemed to be amused by it but your ears were turning red. “Wait till Billy hears this,” You wanted to tell Stu to keep it a secret as you knew Billy wouldn’t ever let you live it down. He would start calling you a slut just to get a rise out of you, only to not do anything about it. 

But the pleasure you felt right now was too good for you to form words. 

“You’re so good for me,” He began again. “Letting me take you in a school bathroom between classes. You really are a dirty girl, huh? Imagine if someone walked in right now. Imagine if they knew that the good girl persona you put on was all an act,” A particularly rough snap of his hips and the thought of being caught had your head thrown back as your hands gripped the white sink until your knuckles were white. 

“Imagine if they found out how much of a good little slut you are,” He spat out and you almost screamed from how good he was treating you. 

“Stu, i’m close!” 

“Oh yeah? And why should I let you cum?” You wanted to sob at this point. The coils in your stomach begged to be unleashed but with no friction on your clit, you weren’t going to reach your peak. 

“I-I’ve been–” You breathed out heavily as you clenched around Stu by accident. He slapped your ass and you shut your eyes. “I’ve been good! 

Stu hummed. “I guess you have been,” He pushed his back against your chest which forced you to lean over the sink even more. His right hand went in between your legs and he began rubbing fast circles on your sensitive bud. 

One of your hands went to the mirror as your other practically gave out. Your head lolled over, your eyes pushed themselves shut, and you clenched uncontrollably around Stu’s cock as your body began to shake from your orgasm. 

Your consistent clenching drove Stu over the edge as his hips stilled and he came in you, warmth igniting another fire in you. One that would have to be put out later as the bell had rung throughout the now quiet bathroom. 

Stu turned you around and placed a kiss on your head. 

“You did so well,” He praised as you could only give him a lazy smile. 

“Should I?” Stu gestures to the paper towels and then to the area between your thighs. You shook your head, neck going hot at the smile Stu gave you. 

“Thank you, though,” You briefly rested your head on his shoulder before you pulled back to grab your shirt from the ground. 

Once your chest was covered, you put your palm out for Stu, the blonde only pretending to be confused. 

“My panties, Stu,” 

“What panties?” You groaned and lightly punched his shoulder. He let out a laugh and you couldn’t help but let out a little one yourself. “Fine, fine,” He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a black pair. One you for sure were not wearing when you walked into the bathroom. 

“Stu! You took the ones from this morning?!” You yell, thinking back to when Stu had come to pick you up and the two of you had a quickie on your bed. 

“I couldn’t help myself!” 

When the two of you were as collected as you could be, you discreetly left the bathroom to blend in and continue to class. 

Except Billy bumped into you. Literally. 

“Oh shit,” You let out incidentally. 

“Watch your mouth, young lady,” Billy fake scolded, unable to hide a small smile. “I grabbed your bag for you,” He handed you your backpack and you smiled at him in thanks. 

“Where are you two coming from anyways?” You looked to Stu who smirked and looked down at you. 

“We were–“ You were cut off by Stu making ghostly sounds and when you glanced back, he was holding your red panties in his hand for Billy and everyone else to see. “Stu!” You tried to grab the panties but Billy was faster. 

“Without me, huh?” He turned you back around to face him, glancing between you and the panties before he tucked them in his own pocket. Something Stu didn’t like as he whined. 

Billy glared down at you and his tongue poked at his cheek. You were so nervous, you couldn’t say anything. “I see,” He added. 

He pulled you closer to him by your bicep and you thought he was going to kiss you. Instead, his head steered to the left and his lips went to your ear. 

“I’ll see you this afternoon,” He whispered before him and Stu walked away, leaving you standing in the hallway with Stu’s cum and your own juices staining your underwear. 

You didn’t know if you wanted him to find out about this morning or not, trying to decide if you wanted the extra punishment or if you wanted to play good like you did for everyone else at school. 

As you walked to class, you hoped Stu told him about both of your adventures.


End file.
